


A Missing Piece

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorkable Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not A Lot Of Porn But Enough, Nudity, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Tony has the same dream over and over five years after Thanos was defeated in Wakanda, revealing how he feels about Peter to himself. Pepper catches a whiff of his true feelings and helps to start the process of snagging them a spider.





	A Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

> Hopefully I did okay with this. Thanks for reading!

Tony's mind, his thoughts, were fragmented. Loose little pieces scattered about in his head. All he could do was gasp and shudder as the excruciating pain flowed from his right hand all across his body. He wanted to do something, _anything_, besides gripping onto the trickling little bits of his life.

Pepper was beside him, saying something to him. He couldn't understand a single word. It was all a rushing whir to the slowing pulse in his ear.

His gaze finally managed to catch something other than the blurry nothing that was beyond Pepper.

_The kid_.

Peter was there, right in front of him. Whole, mostly uninjured. The look on his face was anguish as he looked back at Tony. The emotions on Peter's face pulled at his heart. There was a lot that he'd wanted to share with the kid. How proud of him Tony was. How _goddamn_ much he'd missed the kid. God, Tony had missed him on a surprising level. And the other emotions in his gut...Pepper was the only other person to make him feel like he did.

Tony wanted to confess it all to Peter. To Pepper. How much he loved both of them.

But he couldn't. All he could do was fail to grasp the last wisps of consciousness as everything faded to black.

Tony shot up in bed as he reached out towards nothing with his left arm. He gasped, breathing heavy as he jerkily felt himself all over. To his surprise, his right arm was intact. The blistering burned wounds that had snaked up from it weren't there. He wasn't in his armor on a torn and destroyed wasteland, breathing his last breaths. He was home.

"Tony?" Pepper was awake now too, looking over at him in concern. She reached a hand out and rested it on his shoulder. "You has that dream again, didn't you?" Tony, eyes still wide in disbelief and his throat choked with tapering panic, merely nodded. Her eyes softened as she said, "The Time Stone really did a number on you."

It was true. After Thor had crushed Thanos' skull in Wakanda during what Quill has cheekily dubbed the Infinity War, Tony hadn't been careful enough dismantling the gauntlet. The Time Stone had coursed through him for a few seconds, overwhelming Tony's mind with random images of past, present, and future before Strange had managed to pull the stone free. The magician had cracked a joke that if Tony had done that with the Reality Stone he might've ended up pregnant.

Considering what he was experiencing now, Tony thought he would probably prefer carrying a kid to full term.

The side effects of the Time Stone hadn't been too bad before. A few random glimpses of other worlds here and there in his dreams. A few minutes at most of mostly mundane drivel. Some of it was normal, such as a bedtime story to his daughter. Some were strange...like, why was he the sub in a BDSM relationship with Carol Danvers? An Iron Man suit made entirely for restriction and control from a dominatrix was a little scary to see.

And then some...some he didn't like to think about. Lots of blood. Lots of death. Most were simply painful blurs in his mind. He couldn't remember them even if he tried.

Save this one. This one dream had started several weeks ago—almost exactly five years after they defeated Thanos—and hadn't gone away since. Every time was the same: he was dying, surrounded by the two people he loved the most in his last few breaths. It always twisted his gut when he thought those thoughts. Because...because he loved Pepper. He'd _married_ Pepper. They had a family, and a cozy cabin, and everything Tony could have ever wanted.

Except for, apparently, Peter.

Tony sighed through his nose as he finally calmed down. He murmured, "As always, that was _very_ unpleasant."

As he reached for his glass of water from the nightstand, Pepper noted, "It's always the same dream?"

He nodded while swallowing some water, little dribbles of water catching in his beard. Setting the glass back down, he replied, "I'm there, dying. You're there, comforting me. The-..." He cut himself off. Pepper didn't need to know about Peter in his dream. If she knew, she would pry and try to dissect why it was only herself and the kid there. Instead, he lamely shrugged, "Just the last few moments of my life."

"Oh?" Pepper's lips twisted in amusement. "And what about the kid?"

Tony's stomach dropped. Deciding to play dumb, he rambled, "What, what kid? Our kid? The one that lives in the house across the lake? I have to say, that kid is _such _a nightmare…"

"Nice try." Her eyes crinkled as she said, "You talk in your sleep sometimes with this dream. Sometimes you call out Peter's name."

His eyes flicked to the corner of the room before looking his wife back in her eyes. With a cringing smile he tried to cover, "Oh, you mean Parker? Good kid, really, ah, dependable. I just try to tell him to move out of the way so I can see your wonderful face."

"Uh-huh."

The skeptical look on her face made his heart twinge. Reluctantly he offered, "And, maybe, I was going to miss Pete."

"I think…" Pepper stroked his arm in lazy circles. "I think that it's a little more than miss him."

Tony tried to keep a straight face as he said with some heat, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Oh, I'll do more than imply. You and Peter have something together. Something _beyond_ mentorship," his wife said in a teasing tone, completely busting through his bluffing facade. "Everyone can see it. _Everyone_. Even Thor caught on and you _know_ how he can be."

He could feel his face droop as she talked. This wasn't exactly what he pictured his night being like. He'd expected some solid sleep, maybe some oral. Not finally having to confront his feelings. Feelings for someone other than Pepper.

"Don't be like that, Tony," Pepper said sternly. "Don't feel guilty for your feelings." She took his face into her hands, making him look her in the eyes, as she said, "There's always been a part of you that I don't share. You _relish_ talking shop. You can't do that with me. But Peter? He's everything that part of you wants, _needs_. I'm not jealous, and I don't feel bad. _You_ shouldn't feel bad." A wistful smile crossed her lips. "Besides, I think he's pretty cute too. Like a less egotistical you, with the ego replaced with adorkableness."

Tony blinked a few times. "Wait." He tilted his head into her left hand, trying to take in exactly what Pepper was saying. A streak of jealousy flashed through him at the idea that he came up with. "So, not only are you okay with me 'n' Pete, but you and him…?"

Pepper laughed. "Oh no, neither of us have made any moves. No reason for you to feel left out." Her thumb began stroking his cheek. "I'm just saying that playing ball with Peter could be a team effort."

His heart sputtered a few times at the thought. Having both Pepper _and _the kid? Pepper up for sharing a relationship like that? What kind of fever dream was this?

"Are you sure about this?" Tony murmured, his own hand reaching up and resting against her cheek. "If we start this, we can't go back. And I'm not sure the kid would be up for it."

"Oh, so you haven't noticed? How adorable," Pepper said cheekily. Shaking her head, she admitted, "When he thinks no one's looking, he stares at your butt. And I can't _count_ the number of times he's gaped like a fish at my boobs."

"Huh." Shaking it off, he thought out loud, looking into the air, "So, how can we get this going? How can we reel him in?"

A salacious smile greeted him as he looked back. "Oh, I know _exactly_ how to get this ball rolling…"

—

Peter Parker pressed the button and swiped his ID card on the lift for the main office of Stark Industries' headquarters. Mr. and Mrs. Stark's shared office, where all the official business took place.

He couldn't help the loud swallow at that thought. Yeah, he was an associate now directly under Tony. After he'd graduated high school the company had picked him up right away. He was still going to college, but on a company scholarship and on an accelerated track. It was a handful sometimes. He was surprised he had _any_ time to be Spider-man. Peter was pulling it off, though! Somehow the coursework was easy to him. High school had been a drag. Probably because of the non-science workload. He _still_ had no idea how to say much of anything in Spanish, even with having taken the course throughout his whole high school career.

To his dismay, even though he'd mentally improved since high school, he was still wiry and slightly gangly. He had barely grown since the Infinity War. No bulk, no height. It was a little depressing; he was still such a geek he doubted that he would ever get a girlfriend beyond the flirting with MJ in high school. But that was fine. He _was_ pretty focused on his work. Romance could wait a few years.

Today he didn't have any classes and Thor had agreed to patrol his city while he was at this meeting. Mr. Stark had pressed that this meeting was far more important than anything he'd ever worked on before. The ideas for what it could be buzzed in Peter's head. Like, maybe he'd figured out time travel? If that were true, Doctor Pym and Bruce were probably waiting for him. What Peter could contribute he had no idea.

Whatever it was, he would give it his all.

The elevator gave a faint electronic 'ding' as it reached the offices. The doors opened, letting him disembark. He embarrassingly tripped on the lip of the floor, stumbling for a moment before he caught himself. For a guy with spider senses he was kind of a klutz. Peter hoped that no one saw it.

To try and make up for it mentally, he took large, in-charge steps towards the big office that Mr. and Mrs. Stark used to meet one-on-one, or group-on-one, with people. Surprisingly, the entire floor seemed to be empty. Not even security was present, patrolling the hallways. Weird.

He knew where to go. But when he got there, he hesitated. Was he there at the right time? Peter was sure that he'd come when he was supposed to. The lack of anyone present was strange. Did he miss that it was a holiday? Should he have a card? What was-...

His thoughts cut off as the door swung open. Mrs. Stark stood there, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hello, Peter," she said in a familiar tone. "Glad you made it on time."

"Uh—Uhm, yeah. I didn't want to keep you or Mr. Stark waiting." He swallowed again, struggling to keep his eyes on Mrs. Stark's face.

Her outfit was _very_ distracting to him. She was wearing a black and white pencil-striped skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, one slit on the right side. Her outer jacket matched, with a deep red button-down blouse tucked into her skirt. Her cleavage was on full display, the top few buttons undone. Her bra wasn't visible, but the dip was enough to leave Peter confused as to how it _wasn't_.

"Come on in. Tony's busy doing something else right now. He'll join us shortly." Mrs. Stark turned and walked over to the couch, her hips swaying hypnotically. Peter was certain she'd _never_ walked like that before. He could understand why; his mind was very quickly going into X-rated territory.

Focus! He forced his eyes to lock into the top of Mrs. Stark's head. If she caught him looking...well, it was really disrespectful. Peter would probably get an earful.

She slowly lowered herself to the couch. "Well, Peter? Are you going to join me?"

Her eyes were half-lidded, lips puckered. It was _so_ alluring that he could feel himself start to physically react. A flush came to his face as he stiffly walked over a plopped himself onto the couch half the couch away from Mrs. Stark. She closed the distance almost the second he was settled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes searching his. It seemed innocent enough.

Right. This was fine. He was just, just being a little perverted. She didn't mean anything by it. Mrs. Stark was probably just feeling flirty for her husband.

"N-...Nothing." Peter coughed, trying to clear his mind as he asked, "So, ah, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." She leaned against his arm. "Just some things here and there." She shifted; her chest now pressed against his arm. "How about you, Peter?"

A high-pitched laugh escaped his lips. Trying to keep his thoughts clear, ignoring his body, he quickly said, "Oh, just, y'know, the basic things. School, superheroing, work." Getting his mind back on track, Peter asked, "What, erm, were we going to do today? Must be something important."

"Oh yes, it's _very_ important," she emphasized. One of her arms had snaked around his shoulders when he wasn't paying attention. Her fingers stroked along his arm as she continued, "It could change everything. It all…" her other hand moved and cupped his face "...Depends…" she moved closer to him, her minty breath hot in his face "...On you."

Something clicked. "Mrs., uhm, Stark? Are you-..."

He was cut off by her soft plump lips on his. Her lips tasted like strawberries. His eyes went wide as he found himself completely and utterly mentally stumped. His _body_, on the other hand, reacted without him. He did his best to kiss her back, tilting his head and pushing forward.

Several pleasure-filled moments passed before she pulled back. Her eyes were filled with a combination of emotions, the most identifiable one being lust.

Peter's brain finally caught up to what was going on. Sputtering, he said, "What?! Mrs. Stark, I, I, what about Mr. Stark!? I mean, I-..."

"Shhh." Her thumb ran across his lips, silencing his protests. "Don't worry about Tony. Let's just focus on _now_." Her gaze darted to his crotch. "Oh my, we're pretty eager, aren't we?"

His face turned bright red as he realized he was getting aroused, his tight pants beginning to tent around him. Peter's hands began scrabbling to cover himself, an inelegant squeak escaping his lips. Firm hands grabbed at his, settling them down against his lap.

"Peter, it's fine. It's not like I haven't seen something like this before," she teased. One of her hands took both of his as her other hand began to work at his pants.

"But…!" A whine sounded from him as he tried, and failed, to ignore her hand working to free him from his pants.

"_Trust_ me, it's fine," Mrs. Stark murmured, her fingers working the zipper down over his boxers. Her other hand let go of his and began to work on his semi-erect penis, her hand slowly pumping him through his underwear. "Mmm…I'm looking forward to this…"

Peter gulped down a whimper as she worked him over, her head dipping and lips brushing erotically along his neck. He'd _never_ gotten this close to a woman. He felt completely out of his depth. His mind felt a vague sense of relief as she expertly worked him free of his underwear, exposing him to the world.

As she got to work on him with her mouth, sucking him hard, he began to simply run his fingers through her ponytail and rub her head. She knew what she was doing. He just needed to trust her, like she said.

This was crazy. Amazing. Like one of his fantasies with either her or Mr. Stark.

Then he remembered about—

"HEY!"

Peter's head snapped up, his eyes locking with Tony Stark's. Mr. Stark had entered the room from a back entrance, one that Peter had never noticed before. The look of betrayal on his face was real, deep, and pained. Peter immediately felt ashamed as he rushed to cover himself up. Mrs. Stark's head also shot up, but all Peter could see on her face was annoyance.

"I cannot believe this. You did _not_ do this to me," Mr. Stark said sternly with a hint of emotion.

"You knew this was going to happen," Mrs. Stark said just as sternly. "Why are you so surprised?"

"You started without me!" The older man's betrayal was taking on an edge of petulance. "We made this amazing plan, and we agreed on it, and you _blew it_ already! Literally!"

"I couldn't help myself," she defended. "He's too cute and innocent."

What?

Peter couldn't help but pause his entire body as he looked swiftly between Mr. and Mrs. Stark. "I...Uh, what?"

Mr. Stark's gaze shot straight into him. "Kid, it was amazing. I spent hours yesterday, HOURS, working on this presentation. Pepper and I were going to take turns lining everything out, really give a rundown of the pros and cons, and ask if you would like to hook up with us."

"You can still give the presentation," Mrs. Stark pointed out as her hand began pumping Peter again.

"It doesn't matter anymore, considering how hands-on you are now!" he countered, pointing a finger accusingly. "I mean, really. Couldn't I have at least gotten the first kiss?"

"We only had a brief one. You can still have the first French kiss." She paused in her ministrations and waved Mr. Stark over. "You can still join us. He hasn't hit climax yet."

"Hmph. Well, I guess I can't be _too _annoyed if I still get to be the one to get the kid off." The older man began to undress himself, his belt swiftly being undone and tossed aside. Mrs. Stark started squeezing and pumping him harder as Mr. Stark pulled off his shirt. It fell to the floor in a rumpled pile. Peter was mesmerized by the older man's body. His eyes rested on the various scars scattered here and there from his work as Iron Man, the significant one in his gut being the one Thanos had given him this years before.

As Tony began to remove his pants, Peter's mind began to overload. This _entire_ situation...it was too much. All of his fantasies of the older couple were practically coming true right before his eyes. Mrs. Stark was doing _too good_ of a job sucking his dick while Mr. Stark provided amazing eye candy. Peter drank in every inch of the older man as the pants were tossed to the side. He was wearing basic blue briefs, a surprise to Peter as he'd always figured Mr. Stark to be a boxers man. The thought didn't last long as the briefs also went by the wayside, leaving the older man in all his nude glory.

Peter's mind wandered on all the things they could do, _would_ do, before he realized he'd let himself go. Before he could say anything or stop it, he felt himself begin to cum. Grunting and whimpering, he shot his load into an unprepared Mrs. Stark's mouth. His face contorted in pleasure even as his gaze stayed locked on Mr. Stark's body.

Peter felt a little pathetic as he began to recover from his orgasm, vacantly petting Mrs. Stark's hair. True, he was a grade-A virgin, but couldn't his spider powers have done _something _about it…?

As Mrs. Stark sat back up, wiping at her mouth, Mr. Stark stood there blinking at them. Hesitantly the older man said, "I...will admit, that's the first time anyone's ever orgasmed simply by looking at me. I know I'm rather fabulous, there's no denying that. Still, I'm honored."

"Oh, and that blowjob I was giving him didn't do anything?" Mrs. Stark complained.

"The kid and I were having a moment. You didn't notice because you were too busy gobbling him up," Mr. Stark said with a wave of his hand.

"Uh-huh. Right."

"Anyway…" Mr. Stark looked at Peter. "You. What's your refractory time?" At Peter's blank stare, mostly because he was still trying to mentally recover from everything, Tony elaborated, "When can you have another orgasm?"

"Oh! Uh…" Peter thought for a moment. "...About a half hour?"

"Half-hour? Perfect." Mr. Stark reaches down to his pants and pulled out a small USB drive. "Pepper, set up the standard presentation display. I'll pop some champagne and chocolates, really lay on the charm, see if we can snag us a spider."

Peter laughed nervously as Mrs. Stark got up and walked over to the wall, taking the drive from Mr. Stark on her way there. She began to undress, unbuttoning her top, when she got tsked at by her husband.

"You committed a party foul," he declared. "You don't get to join in on the next round except to stand there looking as sexy as ever which, considering everything, might be enough to get the kid off."

She rolled her eyes but drolly said, "Alright, Tony. You get to have your hands all over the kid next. As long as I get to watch." Mrs. Stark shot a glance at Peter. "That's okay, right, Peter?" Peter, still sitting there with his clothes half undone and his penis out, still felt embarrassed as he gave a nervous nod. "Excellent!"

She pushed at the display against the wall a few times and fed the drive into a slot. As she did so, Mr. Stark went over to behind his desk where he rummaged around until he pulled out a small bottle of champagne, three fluted glasses, and a box of chocolates so gourmet that Peter didn't recognize the name on it. The older man hopped over to the couch and unabashedly sat next to Peter. How he could do that when they were both exposed Peter had no idea.

"Let me tell you, this presentation is going to cinch it for us," Mr. Stark boasted, setting everything down on the table while settling against Peter. Their skin touching felt _electric_. "You won't be able to imagine life before this. And then, at the end…" Mr. Stark's hand slid down Peter's side and across his bare hip "At the end, we can have a hands-on demonstration."

Peter's face felt like it was going to split from how overheated his mind was becoming. His most out-there of dreams was coming true. Not only that, but it looked like they wanted an honest-to-goodness relationship. With him! Both Mr. AND Mrs. Stark! It was almost too crazy to be true.

Just to try and root himself in reality (at least that was what he told himself), he leaned over and gave Mr. Stark a surprise kiss on the lips. Unlike Mrs. Stark, his lips were slightly rough and chapped. His beard bristled against Peter's face, a detail that Peter doubted he would've remembered if he had been dreaming. Mr. Stark also smelled like machine grease and sandalwood, a strange combination Peter didn't expect for some reason. Mr. Stark kissed him back for the few moments before Peter pulled away to gauge the older man's reaction.

"That is _entirely _unfair," Mr. Stark said with a raised finger. "You didn't give me any notice, and you're way too adorable, and why didn't you kiss me like you kissed Pepper?"

"You didn't even _see _us kiss," Mrs. Stark pointed out as an image came to life on the screen. It was an old-time slide type of presentation, the title slide simply saying 'Why We're Seducing You'. "He got from you what I got from him."

"Well, that's still unfair." Mr. Stark's hand suddenly cradled Peter's face. "Let's do it properly."

The older man slowly moved his face closer to Peter's, with Peter meeting him halfway with closed eyes. Their lips met, and Peter's mind cleared. It was a moment of clarity. The realization that this wasn't a dream. He was here, with Tony Stark and Pepper Stark, being romanced by them as they tried to convince him to join them.

Peter smiled to himself. He would try to play hard-to-get, but knowing him they'd probably see clear though him. It was all a game, though.

And Peter seemed to have struck gold.


End file.
